what her heart beats for
by bluepixie.shua
Summary: it's about a confusing dillema between kanata and miyu..fear of loving someone that can never be healed...


What Her Heart Beats For (UFO Baby Fanfic)  
hey guys..another one-shot fic from me for just 20 mins..some of my friends read it earlier before i post it here and they asked me for a sequel..should i really add more?? then drop me a review..btw, i dedicate this fic to a person out there..who can relate to this..actually a person that's very close to my heart..T.T well then, let the reading begin.. 

it's been a month and 2 weeks since kanata left. miyu was all alone staring at the sakura tree, watching the leaves fall one by one and by minute, a strong wind will blow her hair off, leaving her tears to be wiped off, but eventually, a teardrop will fall again.  
"i miss baby luu very much..when can i see him again?" miyu sighed..but her heart really misses kanata..she just denies it because she was too hurt to think about him again..

Then she stood up, walking emotionless towards the kitchen, and drank a glass of water. she decided to calm herself down and listen to some music. unexpectedly, all of the songs played were very sentimental to her. she turned the radio on and upon hearing the melody of the song, teardrops from both eyes fell so quckly.  
"maybe it's wrong to say, please love me too.  
'coz i know you'll never do"  
she felt the memories come back to her..the day kanata told her all she wanted to hear.

"miyu..i love you.."kanata said "no, you don't..this is all a prank right?!"miyu said, starting to be teary-eyed "no miyu, it's true!..why don't you believe me?" kanata shouted, looking depressed "well sorry, i don't believe you, and i hate you with all my heart..."miyu whispered, and kanata stepped back, felt so rejected and dashed away, away from miyu.  
"and all i said was a stupid lie.."miyu cried and a teardrop fell to the ground, the splash echoed throughout her whole being.

coming back to reality, she turned the channel to stop the painful memory but another song has struck her heart. destiny's really into it.  
"baby, i love you, and i'll never let you go.  
but if i have to, boy i think that you should know,  
all the love we made, can never be erased,  
and i promise you that you will never be replaced..."

back then, kanata bursted out of the door, he looked so shocked.  
he was terrified to stay, so he banged the door closed.  
"kanata? i wasn't doing anything to you.."was all that miyu could say.  
"miyu, i'm sorry"santa apologized, releasing her from his arms "it's alright santa, he was the one who misunderstood all of it.."

miyu got a grip of her hair and pulled it. she was so sorry for all the things he misunderstood. she cried and knelt down and turned the channel again.  
"when you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.  
when you're gone, the face i came to know is missing too...i miss you"  
"yeah right, i'm really missing him...it's like all of it was a setup, should we really have a happy ending?" miyu said to herself, smiled..stood up and picked another channel.  
"maybe if my heart stops beating, it won't hurt this much.  
and never will i have to answer again to anyone"  
"just in time..my most favorite heart-breaking song"miyu smiled but her eyes tell her to cry.  
"please don't get me wrong because, i'll never let this go.  
but i can't find the words to tell you.." "kanata, i wish you were still mine. i was a fool to deny my feelings for you..i was just scared to take the risk of having you.."miyu said, leaning her head on the wall and slowly fell until she sat down, placed her arms on her bended knees and stared blankly at he floor.  
"i don't want to be alone.  
but now i feel like i don't know you"  
"it's not you kanata..it was me who totally changed..i know..."miyu whispered "one day, you'll get sick of saying that everything's alright,  
and by then i'm sure i'll be pretending just like i am tonight"  
"i pity you..you always hide your pains and sufferings because of me. but i envy your strength and courage..because you can still smile and pick your broken pieces up despise all that i've done to you, and you still try to get me..i'm really..so...numb"  
"please don't get me wrong because, i'll never let this go.  
but i can't find the words to tell you.  
i don't want to be alone.  
but now i feel like i don't know you"  
miyu absobed the song. she felt the pain and and foolishness she has commited for such a long time that hurt not only herself but also kanata, her whole life.  
while the music was playing, someone was walking up the long stairs, towards the sayonji temple.  
a really unexpected person, and even miyu didn't mind "but i'll never let this go"  
a higher tune was more painful than the original..it was like the song was piercing her whole heart, slashing it into pieces..perfect for a bleeding heart meanwhile, the person, upon reaching the door, suddenly opened it and stepped inside without even any permission..he too also heard the song and decided to follow it..maybe he'll see what he wants to see.  
"but now i feel like i don't know you"  
at last, the last note played..miyu smiled and felt relieved. she really wants to turn back time and undo all her failures that leads her now to her depression..as she turned back, she saw the most familiar silhouette that gave her the biggest smile she could ever have..as she looked up slowly, up until the face, she cried as hard as she could as he tried to say.  
"miyu, i still love you...do you?"...

that's it people..i hope all of you loved it..if you're curious on what songs were indicated in the story..don't be shy to ask me..XD oh fine..i'll just say it anyway..just be sure to download it and listen to it as soon as possible!! the first was maybe by king..the second was never be replaced by first lady, the third one was when you're gone by avril lavigne and last is the best..never let this go by paramore...woohooo!! so..just tune in to the continuation of my other fics that are in progress and please drop me a review about having a sequel or not..that's all guys..have fun..ja ne!


End file.
